The Greathorned Valley Pack
The Greathorned Valley pack is a pack of wolves (and one dog) that the Leashed Dog Pack encounters in Survivors: The Voyage of the Leashed Dogs. Two of the wolves are relate to the Alpha of the Leashed Dog Pack. Members(In Order of Rank) Alpha: a huge male with white fur and blue eyes (also known as Winter) Beta: a huge, powerful male with smooth dark brown fur (also known as Windspirit) Members: Lighting: 'a female with reddish fur and amber eyes 'Snow: 'a young white and grey male 'Midnight: 'a young female with black fur 'Shadow: 'a female with tangled black fur 'Scar: 'an old male with brown and white fur and a scar on his nose 'Forest: 'a male with light brown fur and three legs 'Rainfall: 'a female with light brown fur 'Sky: 'a young male dog with black and tan fur 'Omega: a small female with shaggy black fur (also known as Stream) History Survivors: The Voyage of the Leashed Dogs In the beginning, the Greathorned Valley had no wolves in it since the original wolf pack was driven out by a rival pack and then they left the area thinking it had nothing to offer them. The several rogue wolf of different packs came together and formed the Greathorned Valley pack. When the Leashed Dog pack enter a large valley area, they encounter the Greathorned Valley pack of wolves that occupy the territory. However, it is revealed that two of the wolves, one of them being the Alpha male of the pack, are King's older brother and sister from his original pack. The pack consist of ten wolves ( and one dog (Sky). Seeing that their half-brother is still alive, Winter and Lightning invite King and his pack to stay with them for a while. Despite his disappointment of being with his old family again, King agrees to stay with his siblings pack until the are fit enough to travel. During there stay at Greathorn Valley, Leashed Dog pack are treated peacefully and rudely by the wolf pack. Meanwhile, Winter begins to rough up King like he used to do when they were puppies, much to King disappointment. However, he doesn't fight back with his brother since he doesn't want to cause conflict between the two packs, so he tries to ignore him. However, Lightning is pleased to see her little brother again and tells him how heartbroken she and his mother was when he disappeared and thought that they would never see him again. King harshly tells her that he was happy that he left the wolf pack since no one ever like him and that he enjoyed his life as a Leashed Dog and that he was surprised that his brother had a dog in the pack due to the fact that he hated him so much. Lighting tries to tell King that Winter has changed and that he is not the same wolf he once knew, but King finds that hard to believe. That night while King is awake reflecting on his past, Lighting approaches him. Lighting informs King that Winter and his mate Shadow adopted Sky into their pack since he reminded Winter how much he missed King, much to King surprise. Lightning also tells King what happened to their pack a few months after he disappeared. Apparently, the rival pack of King's original pack launched a secret assault on King's home and they were defeated. During the attack, King's mother and father were killed, yet the other wolf pups escaped, while the other members disbanded the original pack and ran away. Winter and Lighting left their brothers and sister to find another home in the North Territory while the others went to the South. They eventually found the Greathorned valley and they were welcomed into the pack due to the fact that they were still pups and the other pack members took pity on them. When the Leashed Dog Pack discovers that the rival pack of the Greathorned pack, the Ridgemountain pack, plans to invade the valley and take it by force who are being led by a former member of the Greathorned pack, they try to warn the wolves but not everyone believes them. However on the night before the Ridgemountain pack attack, the Greathorned pack spy the pack closing on them and see their former packemember speaking with his new pack they finally believe the Leashed Dog Pack. So then Greathorned and Leashed Dog pack ambush the other wolves and drive them away. After is pack recovers from the battle, King and his pack decide to leave and continue their journey, but before they leave, Winter informs his brother that he and his pack are always welcome back to the valley whenever they choice to. After a while, a group of Giantfurs and Tusknoses enter the valley at the same time. Trivia * Winter and Lighting are siblings * Shadow is Winter's mate * Sky is the only dog in the pack * Scar is the oldest wolf in the pack * King is related to Winter and Lighting * Midnight and Shadow are sisters * They were all rogues who came together to form their own pack